The Price you Pay
by Dar1us
Summary: Power is a wonderful thing, you can protect or emerge victorious due to it but all power has a price. The price Naruto will pay for the power he accepts is greater than any other, Fated to pay the consequences. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Story teller

Hey guys Darius here. This is a new story i'm writing, i got hit with inspiration during the monotonous hours of Matric/Final school year. I will Carry on with other stories but at the moment i got tons of inspiration for this story. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters however i take credit for the Abilities of Naruto in this story

* * *

A man trudged wearily up the slope; his shoulders slumped as if the very pain of all the ninja's of the world weighed him down. Tears slowly slid from his cheek landing on his broad shoulders, shoulders broad enough to carry the pain he felt; sadly his heart was not as strong. It pained him, each step carrying him closer to the destination he dreaded. Was it his curse that all those around him would disappear leaving him alone? So many dead, so many disappearing into the void of the unknown. So much lost and yet he still trudged on knowing he was about to loose another bond. This thought had merely brought on even more pain, memories of joy, laughter, training and fighting. All the memories flashed through his mind all pertaining to one person, showing his growth and yet even through these memories there was the Shadow of a Blade. That Blade, if only he had never seen it. He trudged on up the slope, tears falling, his large shoulders heaving all of this a silent grieving process.

The figure made his way up finally cresting the slope and there he saw his goal sitting on the edge of the cliff.

"It's no use crying. Don't dwell on the sadness, but remember me for my actions and the memories we shared." The voice cut straight to the fragile heart of the crying man, tearing straight to the core. It resounded in the deepest chasms of the man's heart and he just looked on, not seeing the seated man who spoke, breaking inside. Looking out over the forests below he wondered why life had to turn out like this, why was it always the pure that had to die, why were they always so ready to sacrifice themselves. Why was it him who was left behind? Why, surely the sinful rejected man that he was was better suited to sacrifice? Why, why then did it have to always be those around him? Something inside broke, he could not hold it back…

"DAMMIT, WHY! Not again. Why do you have to sacrifice yourself? Why not me, why can't I for once be the one not left behind? DAMMIT ANSWER ME!"

The man seated on the verge of the cliff merely chuckled, not one of mirth but that of one who has accepted his lot in life and is aware of it's terrible climax.

"Do you remember the Fourth? I do. I remember his story like it was my own; I learnt it as a young child and looked up to him. He was my hero but I never saw his life as more than what any other person would. Now I can't but laugh at the irony. He was so aptly named the flash." This comment brought on another wave of wry chuckles.

"He was a brilliant man; genius, graduated from the academy at 12, chuunin by 13 Jounin by 15. Hell, he made hokage by 22. But have you ever thought more about him, yes he became famous for the Hiraishin and yes that technique won the War for us but think more on his life. You knew him well didn't you?"

The crying man nodded slowly,

"The Fourth, like you also left me behind. All to protect a village of idiots who didn't even give a shit. Why are you saving them? They don't deserve it. They treat heroes like shit. They don't even recognize heroes. They should be bowing to you but they'll never even realize what you have done, will they? You are gonna keep it quite, is that why you are out here?"

The man looked up to the crying soul,

"His name was ironic because his life was just a flash. His life was a brilliant light, a beautiful powerful flash of intense existence, but that's it, he was just a flash. Here now, gone the next. 23 is not a long enough life. His life was a brilliant blinding flash. Blinding those he saved from the immense pain he suffered. Hiraishin came with a price, it fated him to be a momentary flash. He was destined to die young, but at least he died a noble death." The seated man concluded.

The fragile hearted man collapsed nodding,

"Dammit, why is it that a 17 year old child has a better grasp on the figures of our history than the historians who studied it for a lifetime." The seated man grinned wryly, "I am not a historian hell I'm not even smart, I failed my academy exams so many times. I just have insight no one else has. Maybe I'll share it. Do you remember the Fourths father… you don't do you? You labored under the impression that he was an orphan. Well the senior Namikaze should have been famous; he was the best infiltrator to ever grace Konoha, but like his son, his power came with a price. He was so good at infiltrating that he was forgotten. He was destined to be a failed legacy. He was an unsung hero, a father to a legacy and yet history books don't even know his name. I don't even know the name of my grandfather. I only know what I know because I was told by him, before he left this world for a better place."

"Is your family cursed, because then I think I am one of your family? I am always left behind by those I love the most. Minato, Tsunade, Sarutobi, Orochimaru and you."

The Seated man merely averted his eyes, "I wish you were, then at least I'd not die alone. I leave this world alone and with me goes the curse. At least nobody else has to face what I face. I can go join my family in the beyond. At least I know we are going to meet in Heaven."

The crying man looked up to the sky, "Then what is your curse that you have to die? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I am a blade, cutting through the obstacles, not with style or finesse but with single minded determination. Cutting with out thinking of the consequences. Rather than a thin delicate slice I leave behind a Gaping wound and am followed by suffering. At least I have the power to save. My curse is that I am fated to pay the consequences of my actions. At least in this way, I can face the consequences and prevent the world from suffering for my stupidity." The man rose, He was a hulking figure, easily towering over any normal person, his body a mass of power. He slowly rolled his great shoulders before hefting the Massive Blade that was grounded next to him.

"Humor a man fated to die and let me retell my story to someone, so I am at least remembered in some small way. It all began with a five year olds Dream…

* * *

Hope you guys like. Naruto will be powerful towards the end of the story but it's a journey. He will have many obstacles and weaknesses. He will be Strong but real. HOpe you enjoy.

Do you guys like the writing style. Trying to play around a little


	2. Attaining Power

Dar1us is Back. Hope you guys like the Chapte. I spent time on it and had a friend look over it.

_

* * *

_

_The sun glinted off of the Blades edge, instead of looking beautiful it only caused the fragile hearted man to feel more pain. His heart ached in fear of the onrushing grief that was destined to break him. His heart pained along all the scars, scars that were healed by the man in front of him. Those fragile scars would only rip further with the fading of his personal stitching. His student had helped him come to terms with the losses he had faced but with the passing of his student no one would be there to help him carry on._

"_Jiraiya, Don't fear the future. You don't have to fear. That's why I'm going out with a bang, to protect future generations from the curses I bear and the problems that follow."_

_Jiraiya, the broken man looked to his blond student._

"_Well then I'll humor a hero. Tell me your story Naruto; what price do you have to pay for your power?" Naruto looked at his sensei and smiled a rueful smile._

"_It all began with a five year olds Dream…"_

A five year old me trudged through the forests, glumly recalling the events of earlier. I had opened his fridge to find it empty, I wasn't used to having to look out for myself because I had only been living by myself for the last month and the Third was only due to stop by in a week with supplies. I always wondered why even though I was hungry and hadn't eaten that I never died or got really thin like the street kids I often saw. I had attempted to get food with the meager amount of money I was given and I was just given cold looks and charged huge amounts of money for simple groceries. Why was life soo unfair? Why did me, a five year old kid, have to look out for myself? Well "what ever", I thought, I'll survive and prove to everyone that I am strong. I had the dream to be Hokage.

With this statement I had broken through the foliage to find myself at the bass of a large cliff. It towered over me. So high I could not make out the top, its surface was rocky with no vegetation. Not even moss. The only thing marring its surface was a gigantic sword embedded at head height. As any curious boy would, I approached it and reached out to touch it _'This power comes with a price.' _

I jerked awake confused and unsure, 'what did that mean' I had thought.

"_That was the first time I laid eyes on this sword" Naruto threw the sword __into the ground burying it two thirds of the way hiding the inscription._

"_That is what it looked like to me when I was five. It was all I thought about for the rest of my youth. I would return to that cliff often in my dreams and it continued so for most of my youth…_

Eight year old me was adept at living alone. I had grown accustomed to the burdens of being an orphan and looked foreword to joining the academy. I had been approached the week prior by the Hokage to enroll me in the academy. I had felt so powerful, being picked personally by the Hokage to join the academy. I had gone out to buy things for academy. But had been unsuccessful in procuring any of the necessities and so was resigned to ask the hokage when next I saw him. That night I planned to sleep well in preparation for the Academy. Night found me once again returning to the cliff, but this time with a mission. I would draw the sword, I needed a weapon for the academy to impress the kids and hopefully win myself some friends. See eight year old me whilst being adept at 'living' alone was not capable of surviving alone. The nights tore at my courage, the bangs and threats instilled fear. I knew they would not come true but no child enjoys threats. I had no friends besides the old man and some of the street kids and the street kids only tolerated me until I gave them food. I found myself in front of the Blade. Slowly I reached out to grasp the hilt, upon touching I was once again subject to the message, _'This power comes with a price, free the power!' _ I had hoped not to wake up but did anyway.

"_Academy days were rough. I was slow__, un-coordinated and above all else starving for attention. I flunked many a time not due to stupidity but because I was too intent on gaining attention to pay attention to my sensei's. The only teacher who had time for me was Iruka and it was solely because of him that I managed to get to my final year with people my age, this was barring the fact that I started earlier than the rest of my age group. My final year of academy was highly eventful and lead me down the path I now tread with trepidation…_

I spent my Academy time at the back of class partaking in my favorite hobby of that time, imagining and sketching what I thought the Blade embedded in the cliff would look like. The sketches grew more and more absurd and eventually totally unbelievable. Most kids by now had labeled me the weird obnoxious kid. At twelve I was below average in height and stature, but ten times as annoying as anyone my age. I always seemed behind the other boys in development. They were all faster stronger and bigger than me. But I made up for my lack in stature during Taijutsu practice with single minded determination. If and when I won it was merely due to my endurance and tenacity, not any skill. Rated last in the grade there was little to no hope for me passing and yet still I preserved. While other kids did moderate academy gengutsu's I struggled with the basics. All my Ninjutsus turned out horrible; I practiced them daily to improve, but never could keep up. That day was the day of the final tests and I had fallen asleep while I waited.

I had found myself in front of that cliff again, this time dejected, fearing the outcome of the exams. I had thought that with enough practice I could pass, but the closer I got to writing, the more in turmoil I felt. That time in front of the blade I had decided to accept the power so that I could use it to pass, how I wish now I hadn't made that decision. As I touched it I was given the message _'This power comes with a price. Free the power and free the beast!' _that message had perplexed me I had been unsure of what the Beast was. Now I know.

"NARUTO, Stop dreaming and get up here. It's your turn." Iruka had shouted at me. I had sauntered into the testing room, dreading the test. I knew I was not ready and suspected that I never would be.

"All you need to do is pass this Ninjutsu test. Your Taijutsu marks weren't to bad and you Failed the written test, but as you know two out of three is a pass." Iruka had read off of the chart.

"For this test you just have to perform the Bunshin Jutsu." Theses words made my heart sink, Bunshin was the Jutsu I was the worst at, but I didn't care, I would try my hardest.

"Bunshin No-Jutsu" I remember bellowing, trying my hardest to do it as I was taught in class. When the smoke cleared there were two of me, but the one was so insubstantial you could not even call it an apparition.

"Naruto… I'm really sorry, but I have to fail-"

'DAMMIT, No I won't fail, DAMMIT not again.' I remember thinking. "Watch me sensei I'll get it right."

"Bunshin No-Jutsu"

"Bunshin No-Jutsu"

"Bunshin No-Jutsu"

"Bunshin No-Jutsu"

"Bunshin No-Jutsu" I carried on performing the Jutsu each one progressively worse than the prior. Eventually I broke down and had shouted, DAMMIT and Ran out of the room.

"_That was possibly one of the worst points in my life, So many times I had failed but those prior times were nothing like this time. I think because deep down I realized that if I failed I would not be with my own age group. That was just too hard a truth to accept." Naruto kicked the stones at his feet the memory obviously troubling him.__ The blade in his hands seemed so harmless, but Jiraiya knew better. That blade had taken many lives and not all of them justified. _

"_But tha__t, as you know, is definitely not the end of my story…_

Mizuki had caught me about an hour later and had told me of an alternate way of passing, something about stealing a scroll, at that point I had been so desperate I had accepted it as truth and had planned to go through with it. Later that night on my way to steal the scroll I had been intercepted by Iruka, I remember the look of compassion he had given me when he saw me packed up. He had thought I was running away, the compassion he had shown me was something I had only experienced with the Hokage. He told me that he'd personally help me pass the next year. Finally I thought things were looking up. That was at least until Mizuki showed up. I remember it clearly.

"Dammit, Iruka, do always have to fuck everything up. I was going to get the Demon to steal the forbidden scroll, but as always, you stuffed it up." I remember Mizuki's gloating attitude. He was so sure he could beat us, had fate not intervened he probably would have. Not because Iruka was weak, but because I would have slowed him down. As it went I still slowed Iruka down. Mizuki had made use of a Fuuma shuriken to split us apart and once apart he began goading us,

"Oh Naruto, how naive. Did you really think Iruka gave a shit, I mean you are the one who made him an orphan. Do you know why he is nice to you? It's cause he wants to kill you. You are a demon that deserves to be wiped from this earth."

_His words cut me deep because even at 12 I knew that that did happen. It had happened to me often enough. Small gifts and nice words to draw me into a shop where I thought I was getting a good deal but was in fac__t being ripped off completely. I for a second believed he was telling the truth, until I realized all the times Iruka had me all alone with him. _

I retorted,

"There is no way I killed Iruka's parents. I wouldn't do that, and even if I had, I would remember it." Oh how Mizuki's next words had destroyed the little haven in my mind. Never would I have as many moments of peace, as I was always left to ponder my circumstances.

"Naruto, you know the Kyuubi attacked Konoha 12 years ago. What date was it, huh? Your Birthday wasn't it. Did you ever wonder why there was a seal on your belly? Its cause YOU ARE THE KYUUBI" those words as absurd as they sounded actually made sense. It put my whole life into perspective. I suddenly realized that all the times that I was mistreated, the cold looks, the angry retorts, the being take advantage of. All of it was because they thought I was the Kyuubi incarnate. My dream to be Hokage wasn't enough. I came to the conclusion that I had to break the hatred that oppressed me. I had to cut my way to their hearts and change them. My dream changed from becoming Hokage to overcoming people's misconceptions of me.

Iruka had been the first to accept me for me.

"Naruto don't listen to Mizuki, you know who you are and you know you are not a demon. To me you are not a demon or a murderer. You are my Student and a hero who is holding the demon at bay. Don't let the Fourth's sacrifice go to waste by assuming you are the Demon. You are a Human." Iruka had pleaded. It was at this point that mizuki had thrown the distracted Iruka into a tree. He than pulled out a Kunai and slowly stalked up to Iruka. I had felt soo completely useless, but did the only thing I could. I ran to intercept. Time seemed to slow as I attempted to push my body past its natural limits. I didn't care if it cost my life to save Iruka, at that point I didn't care. All I cared about was saving Iruka as I ran it seemed to take forever as I reached the three quarter mark I realized I probably wouldn't reach him in time but still I carried on. Suddenly the world around me shook and in my way of Saving Iruka was the Giant cliff. Looking at it I realized there was no way around or over it. The only thing I could do was draw the sword. I didn't have time for that so in a moment of absolute genius or stupidity (_You can decide, Jiraiya) _I made the decision to break though the cliff as I ran I cocked back my Fist and Punched the wall. Cracks had spread but still I pressed on running at the wall I then slammed my head against the wall and the whole cliff had shattered. I remember it clearly, the rocks falling round me, the Blade rotating as it fell down towards me. It was the biggest weapon I had ever seen, a humongous Blade. The hilt; a two handed grip. The sword was gigantic. It was my height and the Blade was wider than my head. Later I would find out that it was a Buster sword. Something not seen in Konoha. As I had run I had reached out and grabbed the Hilt, forgetting the warning I had accepted the power just so that I could save. The world had returned and I had lashed out with the Blade, Thinking back now I never did understand how I wielded that sword so easily that time. The Blade had cut Mizuki's Kunai in half and before I thought more I was swinging at him bellowing

"Don't you dare attack my sensei! I will protect him no matter the cost to me. You can kill him but I still won't let you hurt him anymore." I will remember that moment forever. I never can forget Mizuki's face; No matter how many times I had tried I could never forget that face. My Lashes had forced him back. Any weapon he used to block was just cut straight through. Any attempt at stopping my hands only left him stumbling. His fear filled face is the last thing I remember before my final lash had hit his stomach. You would think the blade would have stopped. It didn't. It went right through. As I realized what I had done my grip had loosened and the Blade had flown into the ground buried up to the hilt. That was the first time I killed.

_The price I paid for saving my sensei was the loss of someone's life. I tried justifying it by saying he was evil. It helped a little__, but I still could not stop thinking about those he left behind. I could not forgive myself. I still can't. I carry with me all the lives I've taken; I will only be able to let them go when I can find a way to stop fights and wars. I'm hoping that my planned actions will accomplish that._

We were later found by Anbu who had traced the Massive chakra outputI had apparently used when fighting Mizuki. They came across me sitting on my Haunches crying and Iruka trying his Best to comfort me. We were taken to see the Third and he had helped me get over what I had done with some choice words. Later it was decided to promote me to Genin as they felt I could not be left untrained with the potential I held. Not only would I be a welcome swordsman later in life, but I needed to be taught to handle death and my new power.

"Naruto, here is the Proof of your Graduation, A Konoha Forehead protector. While we were meeting I sent Your Blade to Genma, He has returned and wants to speak to you." The Hokage had kindly said. That forehead protector did more for my heart then any words, when I put it on I realized that I would have to take lives to save my village but I made the decision to carry each of those I killed with me.

Genma was a strange fellow. He looked so sickly, I remember his constant coughing. He was a good man.

"Hello Naruto, My name is Genma and I am Konoha's resident sword user. I have never before seen a Buster Blade but this is definitely one. It is perfectly sized for you, but I doubt you can use it. The Hokage has said I must teach you basic swordsmanship. I have made you a holster to hold the blade because we don't have any sheathes big enough. I know the blade will be heavy but the first training I'm giving you is, to always keep the blade on you. That's all for now I will see you tomorrow evening for practice."

That night I slept well.

"_At that time__, while I beat myself up over taking a life, I was still happy because I had a new teacher, I had someone who believed in me and I was a genin."_ _Naruto looked at Jiraiya _

"_You remember that forehead protector, I still have the actual protector, the cloth however did not survive our training."_

_Naruto turned to look out over the forest as he contemplated all he had been through, "The price I paid at that time for the power was the loss of innocence that comes from taking a life_."

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review with your thoughts and suggestions. Would you like non-Cannon teams? Sensei's included. I am leaning towards cannon teams though. Please review.


	3. Meetings

Hi there guys. Extremely long time no see. Guess University got the better of me and i stopped writing. Even though i'm as busy as can be, the bug has bit again and i'm going to try resume posting . Sorry if its a bit short. But i'm rusty, Scientific writing is a whole different bag of chips

Anyway. On with the story enjoy.

* * *

I went through my daily rituals that morning with a little more focus than usual as it was, in my mind, my first day as a ninja. I had showered, scrubbing myself with single-mindedness, trying to block out what I had done the night before. Every time I closed my eyes mizuki's face had popped into my head. I remember sitting on my shower floor the cold water covering me as I sat there crying. I had eaten a simple breakfast and donned my normal attire.

"_I remember how such a simple action, taking a life, had had such a profound effect on my personality. Every time I was about to surface from my own thoughts something I would hear or see would plunge me down into my suffocating thoughts again." _

I got to the academy about 5 minutes late and had trudged in on Iruka's congratulatory speech.

"You are now all ninjas and although you got through academy it does not mean you will survive being a genin. You will be forced to make difficult choices and if forced, take a life –

"_That had frozen me halfway to my seat. I remember standing in the middle of the class on my way to an open desk. I remember the stares, I remember noticing Iruka's pain at realizing what was going through my mind, But bless his soul, he knew what to say to get me going."_

-But remember taking a life to protect those close to you is the Konoha way. It is harsh but as Konoha Shinobi we prize protecting our comrades higher than anything else. Now it is time I announce your teams."

"_My fellow students excited nervousness was contagious and had lifted my spirits a little. It was from that day that people had noticed the slight change in my demeanor, Me the normally obnoxious child was reserved and calm."_

I had gotten to my seat and had sat down aware of the stares and the rumors that were going around. They had probably wondered why I was there, why I had a giant sword strapped to my back or why I was not loud and crazy. They wondered if I had something to do with the commotion the night before.

"- Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata, your sensei is Kurenai.. Team 7 will comprise of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruna Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto your Sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

"_Now that I think back on my team, I was finally on a team with the girl of my dreams, although it may have been better if she was not on my team. Maybe then things would have gone differently. I was also on a team with a boy I had previously thought was my greatest rival, looking back I guess my greatest rival was myself. At the time I took my good fortune for granted, but those two really kept me going during the tough times. Especially Sakura…"_

Once again I was given strange looks, the obnoxious kid had not wailed in frustration or cried out in excitement, rather I had given a small smile at Sakura's name and a nonchalant expression greeted the announcement of Sasuke.

"- as I was saying your sensei's are due to arrive after lunch. I suggest you take this time to get to know your team over the break. Class dismissed for the final time. Good luck and make Konoha proud."

"_Iruka as always was so excited for his students, most of the time I think he glossed over the fact that he was training a military force and instead thought of teaching us as empowering us to protect ourselves. I now know the academy did not prepare us in any way for the harsh reality of Ninja life. "_

As most of my class mates had left the room Shikamaru had held back. I always remember how perceptive he was,  
"Yo, Naruto. I understand you had a rough night yesterday; I don't know what happened but don't forget that we are your allies and friends and if you need to talk I'll be around."

"_Funny, even though we got along fairly well before, I would not have thought that Shikamaru would be one to understand me. Later on in my career I would take him up on that offer and he would keep me on the straight and narrow."_

I spent the rest of the lunch period in the class room and I passed the time contemplating what our sensei would be like. Later the class returned and most people's sensei's came and picked them up. Kakashi was late as usual and this meant that Sakura had time to waste while Sasuke and I sat in silence. I remember watching her; I never understood my attraction to her. As a young kid I suppose it was because she was popular and pretty, but thinking back I realize I probably saw that loneliness she experienced. There was more to her than met the eye.

"Naruto, what's wrong with you. You haven't said a word to us? Trying to act cool like Sasuke with that sword on your back, you are just a poser. You will never be as good as Sasuke." Sakura had berated me

"_I know it was silly and she was just acting out of boredom, but those words had hurt. I probably shouldn't have replied the way I did but I was tender after the previous night. Luckily Kakashi came to my rescue, I suppose he was probably watching us and assessing how we interacted. Kakashi was always a stickler for teamwork."_

"Sakura, I'm not trying to be cool. I just can't be happy go lucky like you. Ninja life is not fun and games and playing family. People die, we have to get used to killing."

I remember how she had looked at me. Possibly then already she had caught a glimpse of the real me, not the obnoxious kid I acted as to get attention. I also saw her see this and brush it away. Her reply was stinging as it always is. She never did anything in half measures.

"Baka! What do you know about being a ninja? You couldn't even pass the academy, Iruka probably had to force the academy to allow you to pass and you are on our team because Sasuke and I are top of the class, so we will have to carry you. Don't talk about death when you don't understand anything about it."

"_I remember how she had exploded at that last bit, I didn't know it at the time but I had hit a nerve. Luckily I was saved from further ruining my relationship with my teammates by the timely arrival of my Sensei."_

"Now, now. Calm down kids. My name is Kakashi and I will be your sensei. Meet me on the roof and we can get to know each other."

On the roof he had introduced himself albeit with very little information, "Hello, as I said my name is Hatake Kakashi, I will be your sensei. I have many dislikes and there are quite a few things I dislike. I don't really have any dreams but I do intend to make sure we are the strongest team and are able to protect our comrades. You next, Uchiha."

"_Sasuke's reply at the time shocked me but looking back I should have seen the signs. Ironically my new lack of innocence resounded a bit with his pain and I think it helped pave a way to not necessarily a friendship but more of a mutual acceptance. I followed his vengeance talk with my own introduction."_

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto; I dislike those who threaten to hurt my precious people, I like my precious people and I hope to come to terms with the consequences of my actions and to change people's misconceptions of me."

I think the levity of the previous introductions may have had an effect on Sakura's introduction as it was not what any of us expected. "My name is Haruno Sakura, I like my family and dislike fake people, I dream to be a kunoichi that will make my parents proud and to also end up with a certain someone." The last bit of her intro was as expected but we had all expected a more Sasuke centric introduction.

Kakashi had weighed us up and then let us know we were to meet the next day at 8 for survival training and that we should not eat. I had said my goodbyes to my team as I had a meeting with Genma. We had set to meet in a small training ground in the forest away from prying eyes. When I got there Genma was waiting coughing as usual.

"Good morning Naruto-san, Are you ready for your first steps in training?" I was excited to tell you the truth. A little apprehensive but at least I would be able to make use of the lump of metal I had strapped to my back. "Hai, sensei. Where do we begin? I really want to be able to use my buster blade. I want to become a great swordsman."

Genma was a hard master to be sure. He forced me to run laps and do push ups while carrying the blade. He then forced me to hold the blade straight out for as long as I could. He said it was necessary to build up my upper body strength in order to be able to wield the sword. He said once I was able to effectively hold it up we could start proper training but until then I had to work on improving my core muscles and arms. He also forced me to do leg exercises to improve my legwork. By the end of that first half of the training session he had given me an entire exercise program to follow.

"Sensei, Do we have to keep doing exercise. How is it going to help having big muscles if I don't know how to use the sword?" I had whined. Even though I had been through so much, the training had helped me to get my mind off Mizuki's face. As such I was quite intent on getting the most out of my private training session.

I think I had impressed Genma with my endurance. Looking back on that training regime it was not meant for a 12 year old and yet I managed to at least complete it. "You have done well Naruto and while I was not planning on teaching you anything about swordsmanship today. Maybe we can at least work on your grip."

He had showed me how to correctly hold the sword in order to optimize my swings and it took a bit of getting used to but I eventually got it down. "That's enough for now Naruto-san. I will call it a night. We can meet again next week at the same time and place. Make sure you stick to the exercise regime I gave you." With that Genma had left. He probably expected me to go home but I wanted to improve. I spent most of that night practicing the swings he taught me and even did another set of the exercise regime. I was determined to be the Best swordsman I could be in order to change how people saw me.

_That night I had worked myself to the bone and ended up sleeping in the training area. I suppose even then I took my training to seriously. But I suppose all Genma taught me would eventually be instrumental in forming me into the man I am. Genma was one of the few people to look at me as not just the Kyuubi or the class failure but rather as a child who needed support and guidance. I fell asleep and dreamed of Ninja life with a pink haired beauty next to me._

"_So you still pine after Sakura. Does she know what you are planning?" Jiraiya sat next to his student looking at the surroundings not quite taking it in. Jiraiya mulled over his students words. He had a little more understanding into the distant nature of his student. He had never quite come to terms with Mizuki's death. _

"_Hmm." Was the blonde's only reply as he too thought about the past._

* * *

_Thanks for reading reviews would be appreciated whether its your thoughts on the story or picking up any mistakes. _

_I will try to post on like a weekly basis. No promises though._

_Have a good day_

_Darius out._


End file.
